1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction system, and, more particularly to an image reproduction system preferably for use in a video printing system for printing out image information stored on a video tape.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a video printing system 1 arranged as shown in FIG. 9 and capable of printing out an image signal by a video printer 11 thereof has been known, the image signal being supplied from a video camera 10.
The printing-out operation in the video printing system 1 shown in FIG. 9 is performed as follows. First, a picked up image signal is transmitted from video camera 10 to the video printer 11 as an analog signal. The transmitted image signal, that is, a picture signal, is monitored on a display 12. On the other hand, the aforesaid analog signal is converted into a digital signal by an A/D converter 110 in the video printer 11. A desired picture is stored in a field memory 111 at the timing specified by an operation key 116 as a still image. The stored picture is arbitrarily confirmed in such a manner that it is displayed on the display 12 when a switch 115 is switched on by manipulating the key 116. Then, information stored in the field memory 111 is supplied to a printing image unit 114 so as to be printed out by the printing image unit 114.
However, in the conventional video print system 1, it takes about one minute for the video printer 11 to print out one picture and the field memory 111 for only one picture is provided. Therefore, when printing of a plurality of pictures is desired, there is a necessity of waiting for completion of the operation of printing out one picture at the time of searching the next picture from the tape by a searching operation. Therefore, it leads to inconvenience at the time of the operation and a problem arises in that a too long time is required for a user to complete the printing operation.
In a case where a video tape recorder (VTR) for outputting a video signal in the form of a digital signal is connected to the aforesaid video printer, a buffer memory for processing the digital signal must be provided in addition to the aforesaid field memory. Therefore, a problem arises in that the cost cannot be reduced and the overall system cannot be made compact because the circuit becomes too complicated.
In general, in a case where a picture corresponding to a video signal reproduced from a video tape recorder (VTR) is printed out by a printer, a desired picture in the reproduced signal supplied from the VTR is received by a memory in the printer and video data is read out from the memory at a predetermined speed so as to be printed out.
FIG. 18 is a schematic view which illustrates a system of the aforesaid conventional type. Referring to FIG. 18, reference numeral 281 represents a VTR, 282 represents a monitor and 283 represents a video printer. The operation of printing out a desired picture selected from a multiplicity of pictures recorded on a tape will now be described briefly.
First, the VTR 281 is set to a reproduction mode in which the reproduced video signal supplied from the VTR 281 is caused to be supplied to the monitor 282 and the printer 283. An operator operates the manipulation unit of the printer 283 at the timing when a desired picture is displayed on the monitor 282 while confirming the pictures on the monitor 282. In response to the operation thus performed, a control unit 285 causes a memory unit 284 to store a video signal corresponding to one field (hereinafter called “one picture”) by controlling the memory unit 284. When the memory unit 284 receives the video signals which correspond to the one picture, it reads out the video signals at a predetermined speed which corresponds to the printing speed of a printing unit 286. As a result, a desired picture can be printed out by the printing unit 286.
Hitherto, analog video signals are generally supplied from the VTR 281 to the printer 283.
In a conventional system of the type described above, even if a plurality of pictures on one tape are printed out, the following operation must be repeatedly performed: one picture is selected, and then it is printed out while taking a relatively long time of about one minute for each picture and then the next picture is selected. Therefore, in a case where a multiplicity of pictures are printed out, the operator must operate the system until all of the pictures have been printed out while performing required manipulations.
In a case where there is a desire of again printing out a picture which has been once printed out, it is substantially impossible to again select the same picture. That is, since the VTR records video signals for about 30 to 60 fields per second in a case of, for example, an NTSC, it records pictures of about 430,000 fields on a video tape capable of recording pictures for 120 minutes. Therefore, it is substantially impossible to again retrieve a specific picture from the aforesaid number of pictures.